Shadow in the Night
by Capito Celcior
Summary: Isaac, but as a vampire. He had lost his last partner. Now, he should go and find a new one, but this time he would enjoy himself first on the blood of others. Can one girl change him, or is she destined to become his prey?
1. Arrival

Hi, everybody. This fic is probably going to be more serious then my others. Maybe character deaths, maybe OOC's...  
  
I read a few fanfics ('Mercury Gold; Assassin of the night' and others), and since vampires are my favourite 'demons', it seemed logically that I would put an attempt too.  
  
I will only say this once, so...  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. PLEASE R&R.  
  
+Shadow in the Night +Arrival+  
  
It was around midnight when the plane touched the ground. The passengers left the vehicle through the tube connecting it to the Airfield.  
  
A young girl, an old lawyer, a couple returning from their honeymoon, a boy with gold-like hair, a family with 3 children. They all left.  
  
"Thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoyed the ride." The stewardess said, repeating it automatically. She counted the passengers.  
  
"Hey, Rachel." she said "Something is wrong. I only counted 43 passengers."  
  
"Me too." Her colleague agreed. 'Weren't there 44 passengers when we took of?"  
  
The two girls walked through the plane, searching all spaces someone could possibly hide in.  
  
When they neared the end, Rachel pointed to her fellow-attendant. "Sarah, check the toilets."  
  
The girl Complied and looked at them. They where both unlocked. Still, she knocked on the door. No reply.  
  
"Inside!"  
  
The door opened. Rachel and Sarah started to scream. Inside was a young girl, no more then 19 years old. Her once blond hair was now partially covered in red blood.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Isaac grinned. He had heard the alarm go off, but he was already outside. 'Too late.'  
  
The vampire was already in New York, searching for his new companion. 


	2. Territory

I can't believe I've already gotten reviews just for that. Thank you guys. No, this author note will probably be one of the few that I will write in this story. I thank you guys, though, and any review is welcome.  
  
To answer a few questions: No, the girl in the plane was not Sheba. It was just a traveller, and yes, I'm aware that Sheba is only 14, however, for this story, she will probably by 16 or something like that.  
  
This will probably be an Isaac/Mia story, since I prefer that couple. Nothing against Jenna, though. I really like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
+Shadow of the Night+ Territory+  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had started to rise, but Isaac didn't care. He wasn't an ordinary Vampire. He was a Higher Vampire. There where significant differences between the two.  
  
The 'young' man smirked as he thought about it. The biggest difference was the fact that a Higher Vampire could walk in the sun. He preferred the night, still.  
  
Another thing was that normal vampires couldn't fly. Isaac could. Though it was more levitating then anything else. Also, crosses just hurt. He wasn't scared of them. Not anymore. Just like those stupid humans had thought they could keep him at distance with garlic.  
  
And the last thing was, that a Higher Vampire could use magic. A normal vampire had to leave it at a few simple spells, but not Isaac.  
  
So far the advantages. The Higher Vampires where on the breach of extinction because of the Rule. The Rule stated that there could only be two Higher Vampires in a team. A Master and an Apprentice. Once the Master was killed, the Apprentice would become the Master and make an other Vampire like himself. If the Apprentice died, the Master would go out and find a new pupil, worthy of his time.  
  
This, of course, led to the problem that, because the Master and Apprentice spend most of their time together, they often would both be killed when the slayers where large enough in number. Therefore, there would be no left- over Vampire to initiate a new one.  
  
And the stupid council was still debating over whether the Rule should or should not be banned. At least until their numbers had increased.  
  
Isaac didn't care. He was here to find himself an Apprentice. Recently, his Master Felix was killed.  
  
***** "Master Felix? What happened to you?" Isaac had been waiting in the abandoned building.  
  
His master Felix had came back, all covered in blood, and with a stake through his hart. He could not heal himself.  
  
"How can you still be walking? The stake..."  
  
"The stake...isn't deep enough to dust me...but it won't take much longer. I am already...dead."  
  
"No Master. I still need you." But Felix shook his head. "You have already learned all that you need to know. I was just your partner...during the hunt. Like the wolves, it is time for me to be surpassed. I am...unworthy of being the alpha."  
  
Both vampires had felt a connection with wolves. They often compared themselves to the animals. Isaac almost howled in fury when his master died.  
  
***** 'First, I need a place to stay.' Isaac thought. He walked over the now filling streets of New York. 'What a city. All these buildings. And these humans. They are crowded like an ants nest, and they shrug it of if one of them died. Of course, you cant kill the queen without them noticing it. You couldn't kill a famous pop star for that matter.'  
  
Isaac left the centre of the large city, and went for the sub-urban.  
  
After an hour, he finally saw something that suited his needs just fine. An abandoned library. There where still books left, and it had this mansion- look. A few seats and chairs, as well as some tables where there too.  
  
Isaac went for a light switch. After a few seconds, all the lights went on. "We have electricity."  
  
After setting things up, namely making a bed, plugging his lap-top in and exploring the entire library while removing all the left mirrors, he decided to check out the neighbourhood. He pulled out his black boots, his dark-grey sleeve-less T-shirt and black leather pants. His hunting out-fit was completed with a grey belt with silver clasp and a black scarf, just like the one he wore when he was still human, except it wasn't yellow.  
  
In the afternoon, Isaac was standing right in front of a large, iron gate. "Central Park" it said on a sign. 'In a park, there often are couples at night. And a park this size has to have some decent girls. Tonight, I will feast.'  
  
Isaac moved back to an alley. When he thought no one saw him, he leaped. Jumping between the walls, he soon made his way upwards.  
  
He didn't want to get back to his new home already, and decided that he could wait on top of the roof from a building overlooking the park. It was even bigger then he thought.  
  
A song started to play. He could hear it, because of his vampire ears. It came from the apartment right below him. Isaac moved to the edge, and lowered himself, so that he could see through the window. It was a strange sight for him, seeing everything upside-down. He got used to it, throughout years.  
  
There was a girl. He could not see her face, but she was reading a book. The remote from her small stereo was next to her, on a tiny table. Her hair was aqua-marine blue.  
  
Isaac stared at the girl. He did not know why, but she intrigued him. Then, her mother came in. The girl shut down her music, and Isaac retreated to the roof. It was already darkening.  
  
"Party time." He jumped off the roof, floating down. Beneath him he saw some people walking, but none of them looked up. Isaac landed behind a tree, making sure no one saw him.  
  
It was now nearing 11 pm. Isaac slowly walked down the path. Around him, couples where making out. Unbeknownst to them, Isaac was studying them. Very quickly, he noticed what kind of blood they would have. Felix had taught him that.  
  
He retreated in the bushes as soon as he noticed his next victim. A black- haired girl was seductively laughing at the lame jokes from her boyfriend. 'Stereotypical football guy and cheerleader girl.'  
  
He moved towards the two and tapped the guy's shoulder. "What do you want." The man snorted at Isaac. The boy smiled, and put his hands on both sides of the angry man. He snapped his neck, and the football-player fell on the ground. The girl started to shriek, and began to ran.  
  
Isaac was pleased. He liked a good chase.  
  
'Who was that?' The girl thought, panicking. 'He killed Rick.' She whimpered. It was enough for Isaac to hear. From out of the sky, he landed right in front of her. The girl turned, but Isaac grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I think you know that." He gave her a soft kiss on the mouth, before he slowly moved to her neck. The girl was paralysed, and Isaac's teeth appeared. When he bit, the girl just moaned, not being able to scream.  
  
The first drop of blood made Isaac desire for more rise. With each bit of the warm liquid, he began to drink faster. The girl was soon drained.  
  
He left the girls body on the bench, with her dead boyfriend. Tomorrow, the body's would be found. It would probably draw vampire hunters, but Isaac didn't care. When they came, he would kill them all. 


	3. Hunters

+Shadow in the Night+ Hunters+  
  
A man in his early thirties entered a large, Roman styled building. When he passed the lobby, the girl sitting there greeted him. "Good morning, Dodonpa. We have been expecting you. Please, Mr. Alex is waiting in his office.."  
  
The man nodded, and entered an elevator. When he reached the third floor, he stepped into a fairly large office.  
  
"Ah, Dodonpa. You have made it." A young man was sitting behind a desk, reading a report. He put it down.  
  
"Alex. You called for me."  
  
"Yes" The man nodded. "it has come to my attention that you have still not gathered information about that Apprentice Vampire. You realize that by now he had had plenty of opportunity to create a new one. Then your last dusting would have proofed meaningless."  
  
"Perhaps not. If that young boy was in such a rush to darken a new one, he will not have had much opportunity to find a good one. That would mean their power is weakening. Besides, he was probably just a boy, what would he know about vampires."  
  
Alex passed the envelop to Dodonpa. "This is the one you killed, and the data of his last apprentice."  
  
"Higher Vampire Felix? Seems like a good catch to me."  
  
"Check his last darkening."  
  
Dodonpa paged the documents, and found the information. "1430: Serena. An Asian girl of the age of 30 Drunk from a poisoned bait-human in the year 1491. 1497: Bernard. A Polish young man, age 21. Was killed by his own Master in the year1501. 1559: Isaac. A French young man. Age 20."  
  
"You see, the Apprentice is nearly as old as most other Masters. They both survived throughout centuries. I have no doubt that he is very skilled."  
  
Dodonpa read the dates again. He looked up. "We still have a chance. Take a look at this, between the Asian girl's death and the Polish one, there is a time span of 6 years. Longer then most others do. And the master obviously still thought it had been too fast, since he killed the Apprentice himself."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Alex asked.  
  
"Then, Felix waited nearly 60 years, before finding one that was worthy. Naturally, he must have said it to Isaac. Isaac obviously stayed alive much longer, and is gifted. But, because of his master, he might consider observing and wait patiently. He will not darken anyone soon."  
  
The blue-haired hunter smiled. "Then, we have to find him before he does that." He pushed a button on his speaker, and said to his secretary to send 'them' in.  
  
Moments later, the door opened. Outside where two people waiting. "Dodonpa, allow me to introduce Saturos and Menardi. Two of our most gifted hunters. They will help us take out Isaac."  
  
"Us?" Dodonpa looked at the man addressed as Saturos, to the girl called Menardi, and finally resting on Alex.  
  
"Of course. I will lead the operation. Menardi, Saturos, come in."  
  
The two walked to the chairs and sat themselves. Menardi had a newspaper in her hand, and Dodonpa noticed that it was an English newspaper. "Why are you carrying that thing?" He asked.  
  
Menardi laid the paper down on the desk and showed an article encircled with a red pen.  
  
It stated: 'Double Murder In Central Park.  
  
Yesterday, the authorities discovered the two bodies of teenagers, brutally mangled. The body of Rick Stevenson had his neck broken by an unknown force. The girl, Sophie Dorea, was drained of all blood, and thus died presumably of dehydration and suffocation, since there was no blood to pump oxygen around. How she was drained remains a mystery, though.'  
  
Dodonpa turned. Another victim had died. "Why are you taking this to us? Let the hunters there take care of it."  
  
"Mr...Dodonpa was it?" Saturos started. "May I remind you that normal Vampires are lacking in strength to just break a neck. And America, from which this newspaper origins, has no Higher Vampires left. And, on top of that..." Saturos pulled out another article "This also brings us to believe that your Vampire has moved his territory."  
  
The other article stated a death case in an airplane. One from Austria to New York. "He fled?"  
  
Menardi smirked "It does seem like that. Now, all we have to do is follow him."  
  
Alex rose from his seat. "Pack your bags. We are leaving tomorrow."  
  
They all left the building. The hunters had made their move. 


	4. Clash of the Vampires

+Shadow of the Night+ Clash of the Vampires+  
  
It had been two days since Isaac had fed himself. He was strolling the streets again. He passed Central Park. There wouldn't be as many choice of victims there as there where when he first explored it. People where still afraid of the killer.  
  
It didn't occur to him that he had been passing a shopping street, until he was halfway. He was standing right next to a large, 6 meter long mirror, decorating the products. He quickly used his magic to conjure a mirror image. Most people didn't even notice the change. Some that did, looked surprised, but shrugged it of as an illusion.  
  
Isaac had to be careful. New York had plenty of mirrors right in the open. The small city's he used to visit in Europe, never had that much of them on the streets.  
  
In the night, the entire district lighted up like an overly decorated Christmas tree. Isaac cursed man for this. 'They are taking the beauty right out of the night.' But he could do nothing but accept the fact. This went on all night.  
  
When it was nearing dawn, he had started to return to the suburban, not fed yet. He took shortcuts through alleys, when he noticed a girl being followed by three guys. They looked oddly pale. 'Vampires.'  
  
It was the first rule any common vampire learned. When a prey is chased by other vampires, you do not interfere, unless you had been hunting him or her before the others. Of course, Isaac wasn't a normal vampire. The second rule stated; Always obey a Higher Vampire. If he or she wants your prey, you let him or her have it.  
  
But the girl didn't struck his interest, and he decided to leave. Until he heard her scream. "Help me, please sir. Help me!" The other vampires turned, and thought that Isaac was one of those stupid mortals.  
  
"Hey, loser. Get lost."  
  
Isaac wasn't one who let insults pass that easily. "I'd look who I was calling a loser if I where you."  
  
"Ooh, what are you going to do, big guy?" It was true, Isaac looked like he was nothing more then a 20 year old.  
  
"I wanted to leave you alone at first. Hand over the girl."  
  
The three vampires looked at each other, and started to laugh. "Look kid, I don't think you know who you are dealing with. Allow us to show you." All three extended their fangs, and their eyes turned yellow. They where common vampires. A Higher one had red eyes when fighting in demon-mode.  
  
One went back to hold their victim, while the other two advanced.  
  
Isaac grinned. This would be fun. The boy stood still, and those idiots thought they had scared him, until suddenly Isaac jumped forwards, and in one move hit the smaller one with an open palm against the chest.  
  
The poor vampire was hurled against a thrash dumpster, which was a good 10 meters away.  
  
"Why you..." The bigger one growled, and he lunged for Isaac's unguarded back.  
  
Isaac had sensed it and quickly sidestepped the raging rhino.  
  
His eyes flared red, and the one who was still holding the girl saw this. "Yo, Steve. This dude has red eyes. Totally not cool."  
  
The other tow took notice, and saw that Isaac had started to hover, just 15 inch over the ground. But it was enough. They knew who they had been fighting. They would be punished.  
  
Isaac opened the palm of his hand, and extended it as if he was offering them something. A ball of fire started to form between the tips of his fingers. The three thugs tried to get away, but Isaac hurled it to them. The fire-ball split itself in three, and blasted itself through each of their harts. They transformed into burning skeletons, and a few seconds later there was nothing left of the vampires, except a little pile of ash.  
  
The girl slowly moved her face, and her eyes started to water. "Th...thank you."  
  
"I wouldn't be thanking me just yet." Isaac smirked. He walked to the cowering girl, and tenderly lifted her chin. The young one rose and they looked each other in the eyes. Isaac moved his face closer to hers.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes, and Isaac started to softly nibble her neck. The girl seemed to enjoy it. 'Let's see if she likes this.'  
  
Isaac extended his own fangs, and drove them in the brown-haired girl. She left out a scream, and attempted to move away. She was lacking in strength, and it seemed as if she started to enjoy this too. But soon, she just fell down on the ground.  
  
Isaac spit out the last remains of the girls blood. "Yuck. A chain-smoker. I'll be tasting that for a week."  
  
He continued to move to his own residence. When he entered the street his building was in, it was already light. Isaac noticed there was a young red- head running. "Come on, Garret. We are going to be late."  
  
The girl was followed by an other red head. This time, it was a boy. "Coming, Jenna. Sheesh, what's the rush."  
  
"We are going to be late for school. You know, that building that we visit every day from 8 to 4 o'clock? Where they have all these books and people telling you what to do with them? Ever heard of it?"  
  
Isaac looked at Jenna He was still a bit hungry, and wanted to wash away the filthy taste his last victim left with him.  
  
"Hey, Jenna, Garret. Wait up." Isaac turned. It was a good thing he hadn't revealed himself just yet. There she was. Isaac didn't know how he knew, but it was her.  
  
The blue-haired girl he had seen in the building. 


	5. Meeting with fellow hunters

+Shadow of the Night+ Meeting with fellow hunters+  
  
The flight had been long, but the plane finally arrived.  
  
It was a jet-black machine, Alex's private plane.  
  
Menardi and Saturos left it first. Saturos was never good at flying. Alex and Dodonpa followed, and the four went to the nearest bar.  
  
"So tell me, when are we supposed to meet them?" Dodonpa asked.  
  
"They should be here in a matter of minutes. Remember that it is important to be polite during the briefing. We don't want any trouble with the local hunters. Be careful with what you say, otherwise they would get cocky. Then they would probably alert Isaac, by patrolling extra. They haven't fought a Higher Vampire in nearly 200 years."  
  
At that point, two people entered the cafe. The first one, a girl, had red, semi-long hair. The other one's was green. This one was male.  
  
They moved to the group. "I suppose you four are Alex, Dodonpa, Menardi and Saturos?" The big man asked. But before he could introduce himself, the red- head rushed to Menardi.  
  
"Menardi, long time no see. How are you?"  
  
"Karst, lovely to see you. I didn't knew you had made it in?"  
  
Alex looked at the two hugging woman. "I take it you two know each other."  
  
Menardi released the girl and turned to her fellow companions. "I apologize, Alex. Everybody, this is my sister, Karst. And then this big guy must be..."  
  
"Agatio." The strong man finished. "And we are some of the Hunters in America. We're here to pick you up and bring you to HQ." Agatio turned and walked out of the bar. Karst nodded to follow, and the four Austrian Hunters left their table, money by their empty glasses.  
  
"Hey, what about a tip!"  
  
The six turned. The waiter stood by their table, counting the dollars. "What tip, service wasn't that good." Dodonpa countered, but Karst hold him back. "In America, the pay for these waiters isn't included in the bill, as it is in Europe. We usually pay at least 6 percent tip, for the service."  
  
"Well that is just weird. But okay." Alex pulled a bit out of his wallet and gave it to the man. "Here, take it."  
  
The man in white and black was in a bad mood, it was obvious. "Well, a little bit nicer wouldn't hurt. You dumb German."  
  
Now, there are some things you just shouldn't say to Alex. He was a patriot in hart and soul. Germany wasn't bad, Germany was good, but Austria was in Alex's opinion the best. He grabbed the man by his collar and threw him on the table. It's legs fell under it and the man fell on the floor.  
  
"I am from Austria. You would do better to remember that." He kicked the man once more, and left the bar, ignoring the stares he got from the other people in the café.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Karst asked her sister.  
  
"Oh, yes. When it is about Austria, he is. Don't know why."  
  
Saturos walked next to her. "I do. They say he gets it from his father. That man always was a patriot himself, and he was killed by a vampire. But his last words where, and I quote; It was worth it, Alex. It was for Austria."  
  
Karst looked at them, her eyebrows peaked. "You Europeans are oddballs."  
  
"And what about you, Karst. If I am not mistaken, you are Menardi's sister. Are you not European?"  
  
Menardi's face fell, and so did Karst's. "We...we where separated in the adoption agency. Karst was only 4. She was sent to America, and we only made contact about 5 years ago."  
  
They walked down the parking lot. A limousine was waiting for them. As soon as the driver noticed them, he came out of the long car and opened the door.  
  
"I have to admit it, you Americans know how to make a guest feel welcome. That is at least one thing." Alex said, forgetting his earlier fight.  
  
"Don't start it, Alex. You know we should try to work together, if we want to defeat Isaac." Dodonpa couldn't let Alex ruin it already. It was him after all that told them to be polite.  
  
They where seated in the leather chairs. Agatio faced Dodonpa. "You seem to be most interested in capturing this Isaac. How is it, that a group of four hunters come to here, just for one Vampire?"  
  
"You have no idea. Have you ever heard of a 'Higher Vampire'?" Agatio nodded. His partner moved herself and was now sitting next to the green- haired man. She looked very interested. "The Higher Vampires are somewhat the Elite of the entire bunch. They are a race apart, as they can only become one by another. Also, instead of just making a whole lot at the same time, these ones are limited by rules created by their 'council'. They are the ones who rule the entire community."  
  
Karst snorted. "Community? Them? They are just some mad creatures, they have no rules."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. There are such rules as to give up on your 'prey'" Dodonpa spat out the word "Once a Higher Vampire orders it. This rule is also obeyed because of the law of the strongest. In this matter you may just be right, Karst, as it is a rule used by animals as well. But some rules, to assure that the Higher Vampire Race remains powerful and pure, they are divided in teams of two. One Master, and one Apprentice. Once the Master dies, the Apprentice becomes the Master, and searches for a new student in the human world. If the Apprentice dies, the master looks for a new one. This is their weakness."  
  
Agatio looked confused. "How come? Should it not make their race stronger?"  
  
"You don't get it. They already are stronger. Just for the fact they are bitten by Higher Vampires, they become nearly 10 times as strong as a normal one. Also, they walk though sunlight, can withstand crosses and holy water, garlic and enter a house at will. But the fact that they are only allowed to Darken someone else once the other partner is dead, means that if you kill both before they change anyone else, they won't grow back. Eventually, they will be no more. We have already cut their numbers greatly. I believe there is only 1/10 of their original numbers." Dodonpa smiled at this.  
  
"That is why it is so important to get this one. But tell me, is this one the former Master, or just the newbie student?"  
  
Dodonpa thought for a moment. "This is the Apprentice." Agatio began to smile. "But, this one has been around longer then most Masters. He and his Master Felix where one of the strongest teams out there. He probably knows more about it then any others."  
  
The green-head's smile turned upside-down. "How old is he." "Almost 450 years. The master was near 800 years. Even for a vampire, that is old. I don't even think there is a Vampire that old in the Counsel. Except their leader."  
  
Agatio bended over. "Who killed the former Master, and how."  
  
Dodonpa grinned. "I did. And he was finished with a stake."  
  
"Finished?" Agatio didn't fully understand. "What do you mean, did you use a weapon to weaken him first? A sword?"  
  
"Standard procedure 3 Venom. You are a hunter and don't know it? Well, you haven't been dealing with them in a while. Once a Higher Vampire gets in your way, and he is to strong to be taken out by sheer combat, the Data Keepers search for the pattern, the victims he likes. The fielders go out, and pick about twenty, twenty-five of them from the streets. They are brought back to the lab and given an injection with the Blood-Venom. Then, the baits are dropped in the Vampires hunting area. Once they are drained, the blood is in the Vampire, and with it the poison. It is nearly undetectable. Most of the time, it finishes them off. Felix, however, was capable of tasting the venom. He was too late, however. I finished him."  
  
Agatio's face paled, if even possible. "And, what happens to the other ones you infected?"  
  
Dodonpa's grin faded a little. "The venom cannot be cured. In 48 hours, they die."  
  
Karst too, felt quite shocked. She turned to her sister. "Is this true? Then, can you not cure them?" Agatio's gaze followed Karst's. "What do you mean? What could she do that the scientists would not be able to?"  
  
"I'm a witch. But, I am unable to heal them. I am not a white witch. The Agency does not hire White Witches, since their powers are useless against vampires. I am a Red witch, one who has some control over fire."  
  
The car had stopped. Alex stepped out first. They had arrived at a beautiful white building. The large golden covered door led them to a large hallway. After Karst had announced themselves at the lobby, they where led to an elevator.  
  
"So, let me get this straight?" Agatio started. "You're a Red Witch, and Saturos is what kind of Warlock?"  
  
"Hate to disappoint you, but I ain't no Warlock." Saturos stated. "I'm a Combat Hunter. Like you, I suppose. I'm probably the best in Austria, followed by Dodonpa here. Though he's more of a stake person, I prefer the Flame Sword. It is a sword enchanted with fire magic. As you are aware, enough fire can kill a vampire too. Higher Vampires are resilient, but enough flames and even they turn into dust."  
  
Karst looked at the last member of the group. Alex still hadn't told them what he was. Before she could even ask, the man seemed to guess her thoughts. "I'm a Psychic and a Telepath. Plus, I'm pretty good with a combat Spikestaff. It's a lot like a staff, but the ends are stakes."  
  
"You must tell us more, but for now, we have arrived." Agatio opened the elevator. They entered a great room. It had all kinds of computers. After they passed it, they stood before a large office. After they knocked the door, a reply came.  
  
"Enter." 


	6. Schoolday

Shadow in the NightSchool Day  
  
Isaac had done it.  
  
He had entered himself in the school he saw the mortals enter. Tomorrow, he would start at St. Hydros High. Isaac had met the secretary, a woman in her early forties.  
  
Isaac would meet the principal tomorrow, before classes started.  
  
'Looks like I have to go hunting tonight. In school, I might get hungry, and I can't just take a bite out of my fellow students just yet. It may not be body temperature, but a thermos of blood will have to suffice.'  
  
Isaac walked back home, reliving the paperwork and questions.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_"So, where do I sign up?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"oh, I'm sorry. I was asking about how I could participate this school. I am a late starter, just transferred to here from Austria."  
  
"Oh, you're an Austrian? Welcome to America."  
  
"No, originally I'm from France, but that's a long time ago."  
  
"Well, do you have your basic knowledge? A degree of some kind?"  
  
'How boring. I lived for 450 years, learning all of this stuff at least 10 times, and now I have to go though this all again. Ah, who knows, I might learn something new.'  
  
"Well, you can give me some tests, if it would prove my ability to enter the class."  
  
"Of course, but first, might I know who your guardians are?"  
  
"My guardians? Oh, like parents. Well, they both died when I was young. But my foster parents are nice."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you bring me back a note tomorrow, and I'll let you in. Sign these papers please."  
  
"Don't you need to test me first?"  
  
"I believe you. And if you are lying, we'll see that in your results."_  
  
END  
  
'So boring. But, I got in. That blue haired girl, she has something. Her blood. It is the rarest kind, I have only tasted it twice before. Maybe...maybe I can keep her alive for a few days.'  
  
Isaac sat himself down, taking out the registration papers he had signed. His signature was at the bottom of each one. Black ink collared al the blanks.  
  
The boy vampire pulled out a blue pen and faked a new signature. He had taught himself a few different handwritings. 'That should cover things.' He put the marker back in his pocket.  
  
It was hunting time.  
  
Isaac pulled his hunting outfit back on and jumped on his roof.. From there, he quickly leaped from building to building, careful as to not be seen.  
  
It had been a few days since the double murder in the park. The place was back open to public, so Isaac decided to try his luck there once again. He saw a group of girls enter through the gates. Friends, all high school age, from the looks of them. Some guys in a car had tried to hit on them, but they had brushed them of.  
  
Isaac looked at the sky, the moon had started to appear, and traffic had begun to lessen. The park was near empty. He had to hurry, did he wish to catch up with those girls.  
  
Floating to the forest part, he landed behind a few trees. How lucky he was.  
  
The girls passed him, and not a spectator in sight. There where five of them, he counted. He could take them out by surprise, but where would the fun be in that. No, he would approach them head on.  
  
With inhuman speed, he rushed himself forwards through the trees as to not be seen. The path they followed made a turn, and Isaac walked on it. They heard him coming, his black boots hitting the pavement. Isaac made no trouble as to hiding his arrival.  
  
"Good evening ladies." He tapped his head with two fingers, a sign of greeting. They greeted him back, but before they had passed him, he turned.  
  
"Aren't you scared of that murderer? I mean, it has only been, what, 4 days?"  
  
The first one, obvious the leader, moved a bit in his direction. Her outfit was barely covering anything, only the parts that needed to be, and even there showing as lot of skin as being legal on the streets.  
  
"No, we're not afraid. Why, should we?"  
  
She moved even closer to Isaac. 'Interesting.' He thought, 'She's trying to seduce me, or something.' He had no time for such foolish games. Playing with your food was fun, but he was in a hurry.  
  
Isaac took one step closer, grinning madly. "Yes, you should be scared."  
  
His eyes started to glow, and in one swift movement, he had slit her throat with his thumb nail. The others started to scream and run. All, foolishly, in the same direction. 'Had they split up, I'm sure at least two of them would have escaped.'  
  
With one long jump, he landed in front of them, grabbing one and biting her. She suffocated.  
  
All three others ran and saw the gate, but in front of it stood he, Isaac, waiting for them.  
  
"W...what are you?" One of them asked. Her two friends where now hanging like rag dolls in his hands. He twisted them, and both girl's necks where broken.  
  
He dropped the two, and slowly moved to the last one. She wasn't wearing anything much better then the first one, but a lot less make up. He kissed her softly on the lips, before he whispered in her ear seductively.  
  
"I am, your fantasy, your dream boy, and your nightmare's true form." He bit her in the neck, but with a lot less force then the one who suffocated. It pleased her, Isaac had trained on that. He could decide how much it hurt, or how much it pleased.  
  
Soon, the girl fell limp in his arms. He went to the next one, and slit her wrist. The spilled blood was caught in a flask.  
  
He did this too with all of the remaining three.  
  
Isaac was ready for the night. Quickly, he left the park.  
  
--Next Day--  
  
It was almost 8.40. Isaac was still waiting in the principal's office. He had been there for almost an hour.  
  
The door opened, and an older man stepped in. He had balding, grey hair, and glasses on, but his eyes still held an impression of youthful excitement.  
  
"Good day...Isaac, isn't it? I am your principal, mr. Kraden. Now, I understand that you are eager to start your classes, so I'll keep this short. This school opens its gates at 7.30, and classes start at 8.30. I have a schedule for you here. The teacher in your first class will introduce you. That would be...miss Rachel. I'll give you a note that she has to appoint a student to show you around the school, since I am, unfortunately, too busy. That student will also help you catch up , if he or she wants to."  
  
Isaac nodded, and shook mr. Kraden's hand. "Welcome in St. Hydros High." Taking out his schedule, he saw that his first class was in room 209. He quickly scanned the numbers on the doors near him. '104, 105 and 106.' He took the stairs, and soon found himself in front of a wooden door wit the number 209 on it. He knocked.  
  
"Come in." Isaac opened the door and moved to the desk. The teacher, a young women with brown hair, accepted the note. She read it and stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention, class? It seems that we have a new student today."  
  
Isaac glanced at the class, and would have hold his breath would he have it. The two red-heads he had seen earlier where in his class. They where sitting besides each other, speaking softly to each other. The young man had a white T-shirt on, and some black pants. The girl had a red, sleeveless T-shirt with some jeans. The big guy leaned over to the girl, and Isaac once again was surprised.  
  
It was the blue haired girl, sitting behind the big guy. What a coincidence. He had entered the school to find victims. To find her. He somehow thirsted for her. Her blood would be a treat. Now, all he had to do was to get to know her a bit better.  
  
"Okay, class. This is..." "Isaac. Isaac Nuit" He said, remembering the French word for night.  
  
"Okay, so Isaac, would you like to tell us a little about yourselves?"  
  
Isaac had done this plenty of times, and it still annoyed him. "Very well. I was born in France, spend a while in Austria, moved here and went to this school. I like the night, and am an expert at martial arts."  
  
The class awed. Isaac knew the martial arts stuff would do that. He noticed the girls giggle, and the guys look angry, jealous of his impression on the girls. 'If only they knew. I have absolutely no interest in any of these giggling bimbo schoolgirls.'.  
  
"Very well. Okay, now. According to this note, someone will have to guide him through the school, showing him where you have lunch, classes and so on. Who should I...Ah, Mia. How about you? Would you please show Isaac around?"  
  
Isaac looked to the class, wanting to find out who this Mia was. He couldn't believe his luck. The cerulean haired girl rose and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, miss Rachel."  
  
"Great." The teacher smiled. "Isaac, there is a seat next to Mia. Could you sit there, then I can continue this class."  
  
Isaac moved through the rows, and placed himself next to the girl. He was also behind the red-head girl. She turned, as well as her, what he assumed, boyfriend. "Hey, Isaac. Welcome to our school. I'm Jenna, by the way."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm Garret." the guy said. "Hey, what was that about martial arts? Are you a fighter, or something?" "Or something." Isaac grinned. He pulled out his books, and began to read. Seeing this, the two turned back and mimicked his action. Mia smiled, and took out her own books.  
  
'This could get interesting.' 


	7. The Queen

**I would like this short section to thank the readers who have reviewed. I think I will do this every few chapters. This will be short, however.**  
  
-_Mercury Gold_.: Thank you. I like the fact you like my work. I am also a fan of your work. Also, thanks again for permission to write this story. You made the first vampire fic on Golden Sun, as far as I know.  
  
-_lilTyphoon_: Yeah, Isaac does make a nice Vampire. Though I haven't seen Queen of the Damned.  
  
-_the Mastah Classah_: You noticed the chain-smoker part? It was a little detail I thought would be funny.  
  
-_Dark Elf 6_: I am glad I got you to read another thing then just Yu-Gi-Oh!. Also, you shouldn't have played the game to be able to read this part, though you might miss a few names that are "hidden" in the story.  
  
-_Flamethrowerqueen_: Well, I am glad you like vampires. They are also my favourite mythic creatures (if you can call them like that). And I agree that Dodonpa being a hunter is funny, but I needed some antagonists.  
  
**That will be all. I know some others have reviewed, but I can't reply to all. Keep replying, it means a lot. Oh, and to make sure...I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. thank you for your time.  
**  
Shadow in the NightThe Queen  
  
The man ran through the dark hallway. It was decorated with drapes, showing scenery's of wars and bloodbaths. The only source of illumination where the torches, that hung to the wall every ten meters. It didn't gave off much light, but the visitor didn't need it.  
  
None of the inhabitants would ever need it.  
  
The man had blue hair, and was dressed in black trousers, with a light-blue shirt and a leather jacket. He was a special messenger, sent by the Counsel. He was the only one they trusted with such important messages. Therefore, he was rather respected by the other vampires.  
  
The great wooden door in front of him was guarded by two vampires with axes, red from all the un cleaned blood.  
  
"Halt, who goes there."  
  
"How old fashioned. Don't you have something better to say then those stupid lines? I am Piers, the Messenger. I am here to inform the Queen, about her follow-up. The Counsel has send me."  
  
"Wait here." The smallest of the two said, which wasn't little at all. He opened the door and closed it after him. Piers waited patiently. The guard who had remained there kept his eye on him.  
  
The door opened, and the first guard reappeared. He stood aside, making room for the Messenger to walk through.  
  
He entered a great room, gold and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a great fire burning in the fireplace. The carpet was a blood red colour. Servants and slaves where walking from one hall to another. When he entered, a loud, high voice called out.  
  
"Leave, everybody. The Messenger has news from the Counsel."  
  
Everybody quickly ran, and soon the owned of the voice became visible. It was a purple-haired young girl, sitting against a throne. She looked like she was only 17 to 18, but the Messenger knew better then that. She was the Queen of the vampires. But even for a vampire, she looked very pale.  
  
"How are you today, mistress. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Damn it, Piers. You know I'll never feel well again. The poison is starting to take it's effect. I am in no mood for formalities. Call me by my name."  
  
"Very well, Feizhi. I have come with news from the Counsel. They have located the man you asked us to find."  
  
Feizhi's face cleared up a little. "They have found Isaac? Good. We need him, I need him."  
  
Piers bowed. "Forgive me for my curiosity, but..."  
  
Feizhi understood the question. "Master Felix spoke very high of him. You know that Felix was a very good friend of mine. And he has lived longer then most Vampires can ever hope of becoming, since they are not skilled enough.. His Apprentice has also exceeded our expectations. And once developed, his powers are like no other. There is no saying how old he could become."  
  
"I am sorry for bringing this up. Master Felix was a great warrior, and a good man."  
  
"It is a tragedy he had to die like this, and I will soon follow him. I'll even die the same way he has, by the poison. I want Isaac to be the next prince of Darkness. When he has found his mate, he will become the King, and lead our people."  
  
"But did you not say that his powers are not yet developed?"  
  
Feizhi dropped her head. "I know, but I have no time to train him on that level. Besides, I am like you, a "Regular" vampire. The most powerful normal, yes, but still, I am no stronger then a mediocre Higher one. He will become top class. But he isn't yet, so no word about his fate, for should this information leak out, the hunters will chase him before he comes to his full potential. And they will know I am weak. Do I have your word, Piers?"  
  
Piers stood straight. "I promise, this information will not be revealed to any one but the counsel and Isaac himself." Feizhi had to laugh about his formal ways. "You are funny, Piers. I haven't laughed like this for quite some time. Thank you." "You are welcome, my Queen."  
  
Piers turned serious again. "But how about your Court? How do they react to this news?"  
  
"The current Vampire Court will be disbanded. They have enough power to survive on their own. Isaac has to find his own friends to bind to himself and granting them power. The blood bond I have with my court will be dispelled, and they will lose their additional powers. But there is nothing they can do about it. Now tell me, where is Isaac?"  
  
"The Counsel told me, they had located him in New York. He took a plane from Austria. He is currently in the area of Central Par, for there have been at least six murders there in less then 5 days."  
  
"Six? Why would he kill that many in one place? Isaac should know not to just kill there."  
  
"Apparently he hasn't just killed there, near identical murders have happened in the area surrounding it. And it aren't the regular vampires. He is up to something."  
  
"So many. Oh well, let him. As long as he doesn't get caught. Go to the counsel. I want you to go and find him."  
  
"Me? Feizhi, with all due respect I can't survive in the sunlight." "Then go out at night. You can travel with one of my airplanes. They have painted windows. Necro-proof, so don't worry. The pilots are human slaves. I'll send a snack with you. The plane will be waiting outside the Counsel building at sunset tomorrow. Inform the elders as quickly as possible. They will have to rehire a Messenger until you return."  
  
"Yes, my Queen. I obey your orders. Farewell Feizhi. I hope to see you again. Try not to let the pain get too much."  
  
Feizhi grinned. "Don't worry. I am not about to give in. Just bring him back, no matter what you have to do; Whether it is forcing him, or doing his bidding."  
  
Piers bowed one last time and turned. Without looking back, he left the room. Once out of the castle, he went to the motor cycle in front of the castle. He let the engine roar, and raced down the mountain. The castle was located in Romania, and therefore there where not many people inhabiting. But there was a village at the bottom of the downhill road. He would have to stay there until next night.  
  
Feizhi watched him ride down the road, then she returned to her throne room. As soon as she entered, four vampires appeared before her, seemingly out of nothing. There where two male, and two female ones.  
  
"My Queen, is this Isaac truly worth the throne?" the blond male asked.  
  
"Bernardo, at this point, there is no one better then he." She sighed. "I have no choice, you know. This poison will kill me in the next few weeks. And you will lose part of your strength. The part you gained after I bonded you to me. It had some disadvantages for you, but not being able to go somewhere when I say you can't isn't so bad, in exchange for becoming almost twice as strong."  
  
Bernardo furiously shook his head, and a red-haired girl spoke. "Feizhi, we do not care about this power. We used it to help you, because we care for you. That is why we are your Court." All of them nodded.  
  
"Thank you, my friends." She held back a tear. 


	8. The Venom

Shadow in the Night 666 The Venom

Alex stepped in the office. His fellow hunters followed him. Behind the great oak desk sat an old man. His hair was grey, and wrinkles covered his face. Yet, he looked intimidating, sitting in his great leather chair. He was reading through some papers, but he laid them aside.

"Mr Alex, I presume? And are these people mr Dodonpa, mr Saturos and miss Menardi?"

"You are correct." Alex said, trying to sound as professional as possible. "And you must be mr Babi."

The old man nodded. "Now, what you have told me on the phone was that, apparently one of your vampires have escaped from Europe and moved here. Then why, oh why, would you follow him and not leave it up to our hunters here. As you are aware, the vampire victims here are lower in numbers then in Europe?"

"You misunderstand. It is not a regular vampire we are talking about. This one-"Babi interrupted "Let me guess. A lord of a clan? Someone working for the queen? Am I close?"

"Far from it." Alex snapped. He did not like this man's attitude. "The reason why our death numbers are higher then yours are because of the likes of him. A Higher Vampire."

"Ridiculous, those are myths. Nothing more." "I assure you, they are not. They don't live here anymore, because they leave this continent to the lower ranks. The Queen resides in Europe, and there the others stay."

Babi stood up. "Is it really true? Then why would he be here?" Alex sighed. Pleased tat the man believed him. "He is here to find a new partner, I suppose. They always work in teams of two. We have killed his previous Master, so now he searches for a friend, mate or something like that. He or she will become his pupil and they will once again be a team of two. Then we are back where we started."

Babi understood. "Kill both, and there will forever be two less of them? It sounds good. Tell me more."

Alex told the man everything, occasionally assisted by Dodonpa, who was after all the killer of Felix.

"So, he will be looking for a new one first. And because this Felix taught him everything he knows, Isaac is most likely going to take his time. But we must not take any chances. Felix killed his last Apprentice himself for the sole purpose of darkening Isaac afterwards. Isaac might act like that too, changing a person in a Vampire as a failsafe."

Babi nodded. He turned on his intercom. "Estelle, send in Iodem." Not a minute later, the doors opened and a man with black hair, and a small beard entered.

"Greetings, sir. You called me?" "Yes I did, Iodem. Sit down, dear boy. Lady and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you all, Iodem. My right hand. Iodem, mr Alex, Dodonpa, Saturos and miss Menardi."

"Charmed." Iodem said, his English accent was clear. "Now, how may I help you."

Dodonpa stepped forwards. He pulled out a slip of paper. "For starters, you could bring this formula to the science division. You do have one, don't you?"

Iodem grinned. "The best one in the entire state. Why, what is this?" "The formula of the lethal Necro 3 Venom. We are going to need a full vial to begin with."

Iodem looked at the piece of paper. He wasn't head of the Science Department for nothing. "I believe this is incorrect, my good man. This potion does not work on Vampires at all. There are certain complements and procedures that should go with it, before the chemicals will even start a reaction that destroys a vampire's inner systems.. An incubation time of an hour in a moist, oxygen rich fluid at a temperature of at least...no!"

"I see you have found out how to insert the poison in the vampire?" Dodonpa smiled.

"Iodem, is something wrong?" Babi asked. Iodem stared at the paper. "Sir, with all due respect. You can't ask me to make this venom. Do you know how it is used?"

Babi shook his head. "Enlighten me." "Sir, it is injected into humans. After the vampire drinks, the venom has become docile and will kill the vampire. This would require killing a human. Any human that comes in contact with this poison."

"Incorrect." Alex corrected the man "Any human that has it in his or her bloodstream inserted."

"Then what is the problem? A few humans in order to get such a vampire. It could save hundreds of lives in the long run. Iodem, tell the scientists to start making this immediately!"

"Yes sir." Iodem said, his head low. How could this have happened? They didn't use such methods before. "What have we become. Are we no better then them?" He shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts. "No, lord Babi is right. He has never had anything but the best in his mind for mankind. It is the vampires that are responsible for these deaths. I can't start doubting sir Babi."

Iodem ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him not to, and delivered the papers to his assistants.

They moved all their other project aside, hearing this chemical poison was a nr 1 priority. Some didn't understand it's purpose, others noticed the full procedure but ignored it. Their jobs where to simply make it. How it was used was not for them to bother.

"Soon you will have your venom. Now, how to inject it?" Babi asked. Saturos spoke up first. He was the number 1 hunter, after all. "First of all. Have the killings moved somewhere else, or are they still located at this...Central Park?"

Babi nodded. "Just last week another five deaths occurred there. We have sent some scouters to check it out, but the tracks stopped close to the first building. At first we didn't understand how, but since I now know we are dealing with a slightly stronger vampire, it begins to make sense. I suppose they truly have flying abilities?"

"Somewhat." Alex agreed. "But not like the legends. He doesn't change in a bat at all. He can jump extremely high and float. Even levitate a tad. But I doubt it is like a bat or bird, using wings of some kind. We haven't seen such a thing yet."

"Very well." Babi finished the conversation. "You are dismissed. Karst and Agatio are waiting outside, I presume. Tell them to bring you to the guestrooms numbers 712, 713 and 714. And we will have the Lady brought to nr 731, since that is our only single room available on that floor." "No, I will share a room with Saturos, if you do not mind. He is my fiancée."

Babi was surprised by this information, but smiled. "It seems not all hunters are obsessed with hunting alone. I am glad for the two of you. Good luck. Then, take room number 710, and forget 714 and 731."

"Thank you." Saturos turned his mouth into what seemed like a smile. The four left the office, leaving Babi to reread his documents and files. Outside, Agatio and Karst stood waiting as Babi had told them. Karst received the slip of paper.

"710? Hey, Agatio. Room 710, isn't that a double room?"

"Well noticed Karst." Menardi told her sister. "I haven't gotten the chance to say it, but Saturos and I are getting married."

Karst her face brimmed. "Congratulations!" she shrieked, hugging her sister.

"Thanks Karst." Menardi managed to say, while trying to breath in her little sister's death grip.

After a whole lot of hugging both Saturos and Menardi, Karst finally let go and lead them the way. This, however required Agatio's constant prodding and reminding her that they had a job to do.

Alex was the last to reach his room. Nr 713. He closed the door, not bothering to wish either Karst nor Agatio a goodnight. He took of his shirt and began meditating immediately. Clearing his head of any thought, he breathed in and out. In and out. In, and held it.

Alex opened his eyes. Thoughts had began to seep back into his head. There was something not right. Why would a vampire, looking for a partner, stop at a place, whereas something like him could have easily moved to the next city.

Unless...Alex his eyes widened slightly. He had already found him or her. It was now only a matter of time. Tomorrow, he would inform his friends, but for now...

Alex opened his case and pulled out his staff. Glancing at the wooden point at the end for a moment, he decided that it was sharp enough. Time to do some hunting, to clear his mind. He wouldn't have gotten any rest this night anyway.


End file.
